pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Javiksholm
__NOEDITSECTION__ The city of Javiksholm is the capital city of the Fierdsvain. It is originally the seat of power of Koningur Valdis. It is situated in the western coast of Pendor, with a vast ocean to the west, a small bay to the south, mountain ranges to the east, The Kingdom of Ravenstern in the north and the Kingdom of Sarleon to the south-east and east. The area around the city is has some forests and woodland. Its Villages are Kulum, Elkburg and Jayek. Javiksholm is the home city of the Valkyries Sisterhood, the Factional Order of The Fierdsvain. Their order can always be found on this city. Economy The main exports of Javiksholm (as the townsfolk will tell you) are Bread, Smoked Fish, Ale, Wine, Leatherworks, Tools, Wool Cloth, Linen, Pottery and Oil. Flax is also usually quite cheap here and in high demand in nearby Avendor, and can provide a good source of income if you're so inclined to play the merchant game. City Chest The chest held inside can be claimed if you capture and get for yourself this city. It contains a Fierdsvain Koningur Steed, a Huscarl's Round Shield, an Runed Bastard Sword and one Various Loot. Note: Since 3.9, Runed Bastard Sword will be no more in this chest (nor used by Koningur), replaced for Ancient Rune Axe Tournaments In essence, the tournaments of Javiksholm are very much true to the traditions of the Fierdsvain. They're fast, brutal, and all about melee combat. Every combatant will be equipped with any of the following armaments: Axes, Shields, One Handed Swords and Two Handed Swords. Remaining faithful to the Fierdsvain way of fighting every combatant will be on foot, and thus there is only one real tactic that can be used effectively in this tournament: close fast and hit hard, and always remember to keep your guard up when in the melee. It may be worth noting that Javiksholm plays home to the Lady Valkyries and thus tournaments may be a degree more difficult if these skilled warriors choose to compete. These tournaments will not last long due to their nature, and as long as skillful blows are landed and strong parry and blocks are maintained then this tournaments may be found to be a rather quick and easy boost to renown, honor and coffers. Sieges Besieging this city appears a little tough at the outset. You must go up ladders onto an outer wall (usually right into a barrage of throwing weapons), and then go down stairs and across a courtyard while under fire, then up more ladders, right into the teeth of more Fierdsvain throwing weapons, crossbows, and the Dragonspine Axes of the city's Valkyries. This can be a difficult fight, though if your forces possess good ranged units, you can likely win a shootout from your position on the outer wall, thus forcing the enemy come to you. The battle hinges on having solid ranged fighters and solid infantry fighters backing them up. The interior courtyard allows some maneuverability, as well. Category:Fierdsvain Category:Cities Category:Valkyries Sisterhood Category:Lady Valkyries